Codename: Teens Next Door: Fear
by NorthBridge Brony
Summary: Sequel to Ed Edd n Eddy: Fear. Sector V clash with Scarecrow as he plans to destroy the Teens Next Door. 1X362, 2X5, 3X4 Please R&R
1. Stupid Scientists

Codename: Teens Next Door part 1 (Edited)  
><span>By Victor Crane

Chapter 1: Stupid Scientists

It's two mouths since the gasing of London and now Nigel and the others are in the TND but appert form that nothing much has changed. In a run down Asylum in the slums of Tech Square a man who looked a lot like Edd from Peach Creek was playing with a ball in a white padded room that was covered in numerous newespaper clipping about different things going on with different heroes and villains. The door opened and an ordely entered.

" Hey freak " said the ordely with a sour voice

" that's my name " replied the teen with a tooth filled grim that rivaled the Jokers

" you're free to go " the man said pointing out the door

" really! i'm not aloud back into sociaty yet " the teens voice betrayed his cool talking way with shock in his voice " yeah so get out ".

He got up and walked out but was jumped by a thin male teen with goggles and another dark skinned girl with a red hat on. One musseled him and the other injected him but the teen fought back delivering a kick to the girl but the boy held his grip and the ordely helped till the serum took full affecr and as he fell to sleep another one appered with red frizzy hair and a helmet, her voice was that of a thousand violins played by a monkey.

The kids dragged the man into a green ship and loaded him into it and flew off. In the air they started talking.

" So where to Numbuh 86 " asked the googles wearing teen.

" To the research facility in Greenland Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5 any one followed " Numbuh 86 asked looking at the girl.

" Nah we did it clean " she said with a chilled out voice.

They landed and carried the kid from the Asylum into the main lab where Numbuh 20,000 and 74.239 took him and placed him in a green tank with a tube down his throuth and as he rested in the green goo they began there experiments. Three weeks later the three returned to see the man know in a blue liquard and curled in a ball

" why the new tank " asked Numbuh 2 while looking at the new chemicals.

" Well the green liquard was old and we need new security measures " replied Numbuh 74.239 " why " " because we saw what he could do so the boys wanted more security " said Numbuh 20,000.

After three minutes of electrical shocks and blood tests along with a number of other experiments the kid opened his eyes and looked around and saw the group and smiled.

" He's moving " said Numbuh 86 with worry laced through her normal calm image.

" It's okay he wakes up everyday for a minute and then falls asleep, he's just dorment " explained Numbuh 74.239

" theres a difference between dorment and patience " said a voice coming from a computer screen.

Everylooked to see the kids face on the screen of a computer " you can't be here it's not possible " the man just pointed at the tank. They looked to see the kid in a straight position and smiling. " Lockdown the tank " ordered Numbuh 74.239. He hit a few keys and the tanks turned red " what did you do " " froze that area of time nothing can move " " then how come he is ". Numbuh 74.239 looked to see the man pulling out his air tube " that's not possible " " not probable " said the kid. He smashed the tank and walked out and smiled " everyone out " ordered Numbuh 20,000, the teens ran out and the kid laughted.

The kid walked to a computer and hit a few keys and then looked at the info that made his eyebrows rise.

" I'm in a Teens Next Door facility in Greenland ". He started prancing around " i can't beat Edd so maybe what i need is a new goal maybe this is it ". He scrathced his chin and a lightbulb appered on his head " the TND will be a good challenge to destroy but first i need my gear ". The teen searched the room and found a waredrobe. He opened it and saw his clothes and various weapons and he smiled like a mother seeing her son after a number of years " hello mate nice to see you ".

On the other side of the door Teen soldiers were preparing to attack the kid. They blew the door and ran in armed with T.H.U.M.P. and G.U.M.Z.O.O.. They looked to see the kid now dressed in a brown top and trousers and a long overcoat. " Freeze teen " said one of them but he smiled and put on his mask " i'm no teen i'm Scarecrow " he pulled out a Machete ran at the teens slicing the first one across the neck and then throwing the machete into anothers head and then grabbed the last two and therw them into a wall and then snapped their necks with two moves of a hand.

He walked through the door to see the five running away so he took after them. The five reached a S.C.A.M.P.E.R and they entered but Numbuh 74.239 was blasted through the foot and as the ship went up they left him behind. As Numbuh 74.239 cried Scarecrow sat down beside him

" drink... look mate if i wanted you dead that blast would have been through your head ". Numbuh 74.239 took the glass and drunk it. " Why am i here " " a special project to create the ultimute operative to defeat Father " " and my special skills of not being able to stay dead " " yeah " " any more ships out of here " " one over there ". Scarecrow looked and saw the ship and stood up and blasted Numbuh 74.239 through the head killing him. He entered the ship and flew off towards Sector V.

Numbuh 1 was walking through the treehouse looking for Numbuh 2-5. He entered the mission prep room to see Numbuh 3 watching Rainbow Monkey's and Numbuh 4 reading a comic.

" Where are Numbuh 2 and 5 " " don't know " said Numbuh 3. Just then a S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed in the hanger. Numbuh 1 and 4 ran to the hanger to see Numbuh 2 and 5 walking out " where have you been " asked Numbuh 1. Before the two teens could say anything for their defence the alarm went off so they ran to the communication room. Numbuh 1 pressed a few buttons and saw Numbuh 86

" Numbuh 1 get you and your team to my house now it's been gased by some moron so get here NOW Numbuh 86 out ". Numbuh 1 turned off the computer screen and looked at the rest of Sector V.

" Move team Numbuh 2 get a ship ready, Numbuh 4 break out the weapons, Numbuh 3 and 5 with me ". After a few minutes they were in a ship and armed. They arrived at the the house to see Numbuh 44a and b talking and three other operatives trying to get rid of the gas with bug fans while Numbuh 86 and her family were escorted off the premises much to the annoyence of Mt Boss. Numbuh 1 walked away and Numbuh 5 looked around and heard laughing and looked and saw Scarecrow laughing at the scene " Numbuh 1 over there ". Numbuh 1 looked to see Scarecrow laughting at the scene. Numbuh 1 and his team ran after the know running Scarecrow.

" Don't let him escape team " ordered Nigel they chased after Scarecrow loaded with there weapons drawed but the man was very quck and only because of obstructions they managed to keep upwith him. Scarecrow stopped and turned to see they were still right behind him so he breathed in and pulled out a number of poker chips " cash me out " joked Scarecrow as he threw them and they exploded but that only slowed them down a bit making him groan and start running again. After running almost all over town the had him cornered in an ally.

" Why did you gas one of are operatives " asked Nigel keeping his weapon pointed at Scarecrow and his demanding voice intact.

" Yeah whats Numbuh 86 done to you " added Abby knowing this was the teen that was being used in her experiments but acted like she knew nothing. The man looked at the kids with cold, dark eyes behind him mask with was creeping the Teens out.

" You know damn well Abby and i'll make sure you know the mistake you and Hoagie made ". This struck them and when that happened he turned to the wall and hopped a few feet onto the wall and began running up it and then stopped running and began climbed up the smooth surface till he reached the rooftops of the buildings. The teens were shocked at what they saw.

" Numbuh 5 thinks we out of our depths here " finally breaking the long silence. Nigel shook his head and grabbed his communicator " Numbuh 44 do you copy " " copy " " we have a suspect for the gassing of Numbuh 86's house he's heading across the rooftops " " copy have visual ". The ship holding Numbuh 44a and 44b flew after him Scarecrow in hot pursuit.

Scarecrow looked to see the ship flying behind him and laughted and pulled out a sycthe and jumped over a gap inbetween two buildings but while in the air a spring had appeared out of Scarecrow's shoe so when he landed it sent him flying into the window. The twins screamed in terror " you scared now you wait till i get started on you ". He smashed the window and climbed in and swung and decapitated Numbuh 44b making the other brother walk backwards till Scarecrow blasted him throught he head with a brown plasma blast. He then turned it around and flew it at the 5 teens. " RUN " the teens ran away as the ship crashed into the warehouse holding drums of oil and petrol, which made a cool explosion. After the fire raged on Nigel stood and helped Numbuh 4,5 up and then saw something in the rubble. Nigel and Walle went to see the bodies of Numbuh 44a and b.

Nigel stepped back to here laughing, they looked to see Scarecrow walking out the fire with not a burn on him. He stuck his sycthe in the fire and when he pulled it out it was ablaze but he didn't care. He ran and swung at the group but they dodged but he was ready to kill them all. He threw the sycthe which caught Kuki's jumper and impaled her to a wall by her top. He then jumped above the group and landed infront of Numbuh 2 who threw a punch which connected but Scarecrow reacted lightning fast and delivered two hooks to his face and then blocked another and then nutted him knocking him down. He saw Numbuh 5 jump at him so he pointed at her to his side and zapped her with a brown plasma blast and then cartwheeled over to her and brought his two feet into her face. Numbuh 5 shot up and delivered a swift kick to Scarecrow stomach and then spun on her heel and her foot connected with Scarecrow's face knocking him back. Scarecrow kicked out knocking her down but before she hit the ground Scarecrow placed a hand on her back and electric went through her body. Scarecrow stood and blew the smoke off his joy buzzer.

He then cracked his neck and looked at the remaining two and laughted and pulled out two daggers and laughted again. He ran and slashed Numbuh 4's top and then kicked him away and then turned to parry a punch from Numbuh 1and then brought a knife into Numbuh 1's shoulder but it only scratched him but Scarecrow quickly turned and caught Numbuh 4's kick and threw him to the floor. Numbuh 1 took advantage of Numbuh 4's distraction and kicked Scarecrow's knee out and then deliver a right hook and then Numbuh 4 let a punch off but Scarecrow rolled backwards and delivered duel uppercuts and the two boys fell down. They both got up and walked to different sides of Scarecrow. They both charged at once and threw a punch but Scarecrow caught them and pulled them forward knocking them into each other. Their head smacked together and they fell down. Scarecrow smiled and took three steps when he heard movement. He turned to see Nigel standing with an angry look on his face.

" Persistent little bastard aren't you " said Scarecrow as he slid into a fighting stance and Nigel lumbered forward. Scarecrow punched Numbuh 1 but Nigel came back with an uppercut to the chin knocking Scarecrow back and the Number 1 piled on the pressure with a dozen quick jabs which Scarecrow dodged but the last one found it's mark on Scarecrow's nose. Scarecrow shook his head and then shot forward and ducked low and smacked his elbow into Nigel's crotch and then brought the top of his head into Nigel's nose causing him to double over in pain. Scarecrow stood while copping with the dizziness of his head bang and then pulled out a flick knife.

" Know just relax this will only hurt as long as your alive " Scarecrow said with a voice that would send chills up the Terminaters spin. Nigel blocked the pain in his crotch and drove his foot into Scarecrow's knee causing him to drop in pain and Nigel jumped up and kicked Scarecrow in the ribs but with the second kick Scarecrow caught and delivered a mini knife to the back of Nigel's knee. Nigel began crying from the pain as Scarecrow stood and dusted himself off and reeled back his fist and let it fly but Nigel caught it and threw Scarecrow over his head and slid under him. Nigel jumped up to see Scarecrow engulfed by the flames. Nigel fell to the ground in complete tiredness but that was short lived. He saw something moving and in a flash two brown webs appered and they shot out the man with his back on fire

" i love web shooters ". The man tackled Nigel and stuck him to the ground and laughed a horrible laugh " all of the legendary Sector V fall before my might and know i leave you with a present ". He raised his syringed hand and jabbed it into his neck and pumped him with his fear toxin. " Enjoy " the man walked but stopped when Nigel spoke

" who are you " " me oh i'm Scarecrow and i'm back with a vengence ". He walked off into the fire as Nigel slipped into insanity.

Nigel grabbed his tracker and activated it and then closed his eyes. He reopened them and saw the webs gone and the landscape in ruins. He looked through a hole and saw nothing but emptiness. Just then he heard laughter and looked to see a 30 foot Scarecrow smiling at him " everything you see here is under my controll ". He smashed the ground sending Nigel towards the edge " goodbye Numbuh 1 hahaha ". He swung but Nigel dodged and he smashed a wall down and blue light started to shine but died down as Scarecrow kneed the whole floor but Nigel activated his shoes and hovered in the air. " Slippery bugger haha ". He punched the air continuesly but Nigel kept dodging and then flew and hit Scarecrow but the punch made Scarecrow explode in a blue light. Nigel opened his eyes and saw everything was back to normal and more operatives were helping his team. Nigel went to Numbuh 5's side.

" She okay " asked Nigel " yeah she's fine but what ever that guy hit her with has made her all blobby and she will be out of it for half an hour ". Nigel nodded and walked to Numbuh 60

" what happened at Numbuh 86 " he asked half heartly not really caring at that moment

" she was evacuated and the gas has been swept away " " good i'll contact the moonbase at my head quarters " " that's just it no one can get in touch with the base something to do with Numbuh 362 ". Nigel became worried at that " i'll discover the problem at the treehouse so can you please prepare a ship for me and my team " " sir yes sir ".

One hour later Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5 were trying to get in touch with Moonbase. After ten minutes they finally got through to Numbuh 58.

" Hello " asked Numbuh 58 with a panicy voice which Nigel decided to ignore

" hello Moonbase i'd like to speak to Numbuh 362 " he asked not liking the answer he got.

" You can't sir we can't find her she went to her office and know we can't find her ". Just then the picture went and then reappered with Scarecrow

" Hello Teens Next Door i bet your wondering why is he doing what he's doing, we'll i'll tell you Numbuh 86 took me prisoner so she could create the ultimate operative but i got out and know i have killed 74.239 and 20,000 " he lifts the corpes of Numbuh 20,000 " but there are two more Numbuh 2 and 5 ". Nigel looked at Abby and Hoagie and shook his head " now i want them and i will get them and now if i don't get them by 8 o'clock tomorrow night then... oh no wait i missed a bit i have something to show you one second ". He walked off and then rolled in on a chair with Numbuh 362 on it. Nigel was shocked to see Rachel tied on the chair cut and bruised in the company of a mad man. " If you want you're leader back deliver Numbuh 2 and 5 to the old clock tower between lunch and 8 pm every hour people will die finishing with your supreme leader hahahahahaha ". Nigel thought of what to do as the bell chimned.

End


	2. Countdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door just this story

It was later in the night and Nigel was sitting on the balcony looking up into the night sky trying to think of a way out of this for Rachel. Just then Numbuh 5 walked out and sat down

" you okay " she asked knowing the answer but asked anyway just to avoid the awkward silence that would have lingered

" no but what am i going to do " he said as he laid his head in his hand in an attempt to cut off the world around him.

" give us up, save Numbuh 362 " " i can't do that ". Abby scratched her head and lied back and thought, so did Nigel.

" We captured Scarecrow we caused this we should be punished " " no you can't, what am i going to do ". Abby sighed " any word from another sector " " yeah Numbuh 363 has been ordering you to turn us over ". Nigel trailed off into a world of thought as Abby talked about the other sectors. Nigel stood and walked off and left Abby on the balcony. Nigel got into his bed and went to sleep.

Nigel awoke to the sounds of an alarm, he jumped up and ran to the mission prep room to see the others looking at a hologram of the town.

" What is it " asked Nigel forgetting Scarecrow's threat

" it's almost 12 O'clock " said Walle shocked that Numbuh 1 would forget such an important thing

" and the first death " he said as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Nigel sat and then the power went

" Kuki please tell me the hamsters aren't going on holiday " he said while pinching the bridge of his nose

" well they were tired " said Kuki trying to justify her action

" god damn ".

Just then a body hanging by his neck fell and smashed into the window of the mission prep room. Numbuh 1 and 2 ran over and opened the window and pulled him. They looked and saw a note with the Mayor of the town written on it. Later people came over and cleaned up and removed the corpse. Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5 were taken to the moonbase but by then another death had accrued. They entered Numbuh 86's office

" who died " asked Nigel hopping it wasn't anyone close to the Teens Next Door

" the Sweet Revenge along with Stickybeard and all his crew " replied Numbuh 86 dryly not really caring. Just then on the screen Scarecrow appeared

" two hours gone and now the third draws near and this time i blow up a school filled with kids who are in the KND (the Teens Next Door are KND over thirteen basically while KND still exists) " Scarecrow went and Numbuh 86 almost started crying at his cruelty.

" You two are being handed over " she said as troops under her command prepared to lung at them.

" No they are not " said Nigel while standing infront of them " look Numbuh 86 we can't hand them over because it was your project as well ". Fanny thought

" Numbuh 1 take everyone and evacuate the school and be quick twenty minutes is all you have so go go go ".

After fifteen minutes they arrived at the school so they landed but then the ground rumbled and flames shot through the school. As they stood there hundreds of kids were burning alive. At the sight Nigel fell in complete anger, his fists curled up and he punched the ground 5 times and jumped up and a lightbulb appeared on his head but the exploded from the heat of the fire. Nigel turned

" get the fire put out now ". 5 minutes later the fire was being dosed by the TND and the Fire service. When the fire died down Nigel contacted the Moonbase and told Fanny his plan and then looked at Numbuh 2 and 5 " you're being turned over ".

It was ten to three when Numbuh 1 arrived at the clock tower with the tied up Numbuh 2 and 5 and they looked around and saw Scarecrow and Numbuh 362. Nigel walked over to them with Hoagie and Abby in tow, they stopped in front of Scarecrow. Nigel looked at Rachel and saw she had been abused by this man there were cuts, bruises and burns marks on her arms and scorch marks on her clothes. Nigel turned to Scarecrow and felt like killing him.

" So you brought them then " Scarecrow said with a glee filled voice

" yeah we should have done it sooner " Nigel replied with a monotone as if he didn't care

" you should have Nigel, step forward ". They stepped forward

" Rachel is to be given to me now " Nigel extended his hand in an attempt to grab her

" i'm a man of my word ". He pulled out a gun and fired two shots into Hoagie and then into Abby and then threw Rachel into Nigel's arms. He turned and ran to a brown car and as he arrived a laser hit his back he looked to see two TND running at him. He killed them both and jumped in the car and drove off.

Later that day they had taken Rachel to the Moonbase hospital and Nigel, Abby and Hoagie were standing on the bridge.

" The plan might not have worked Numbuh 1" said looking into space

" well it did Numbuh 5 "

" a thick piece of metal on are chests... what if he aimed at are heads " said Numbuh 2.

Just then Numbuh 86 walked in and Nigel looked at her with worry

" what has happened to Numbuh 362 "

" she's fine Numbuh 1 and we owe it to you for thinking of the plan to save everyone ".

Just then Scarecrow appeared on the screen

" you tricked me there not dead yet but the tricked becomes the trickster and i have a challenge i have 5 bombs on the planet so i leave a trail if you can get to a bomb a clue is there to the next and then to me and if you can stop it that's even better so move it the first clue was on Rachel and be quick you only have two hours between each bomb starting now ".

Nigel ran towards the sick bay and arrived and looked through her clothes and found a piece of paper. He read it quickly and knew straight away what it meant. Abby arrived but was ran past by Numbuh 1. She saw the paper and read it, it read ' come to the mansion of relatives to find boom boom number 1, Numbuh 1 '. Nigel reached a ship but was stopped by the others from flying away.

" Where are you going " asked Abby while she held the door open

" to the Delightful Children's mansion " replied Nigel

" not without us your bloody well not " said Walle. Nigel smiled as his team boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and flew back to Earth.

They landed at the mansion and ran inside. They entered but the place was quiet and peaceful and the Delightful children were nowhere to be seen. They walked into the main hall

" okay Numbuh's 3 and 4 head to the left Numbuh 2 and 5 head to the right and i'll head upstairs ". Nigel ran up stairs and entered one room after the other and then he saw Scarecrow drinking a vodka on the rocks and his mask was gone.

" you okay, drink " he pointed to a bottle of vodka and glasses

" i'm thirteen " Nigel said while limbering up for combat

" so am i " he drank his drink and threw his glass and it smashed in his sunglasses.

" Ha " Nigel mocked he couldn't help it Scarecrows face was priceless

" son-of-a-bitch ".

Scarecrow ran and just as he reached Nigel he placed a foot on Nigel's leg and then another onto his shoulder and then kicked Nigel sending him into the wall. Nigel slid down the wall and just as Scarecrow brought his foot towards Nigel caught it and twisted it making Scarecrow fall to his knees in pain. As Nigel continued twisting Scarecrow's ankle as he stood but Scarecrow kicked Nigel in the stomach and then brought his other leg into Nigel's face and then quickly shot up and brought his head into Nigel's stomach and then threw him over his head and onto his back. Scarecrow smacked his fists into the floor sending him onto his feet and then he turned and looked at Nigel.

" You're out of your league here Nigel Uno i know every move the KND teach their operatives and i know how to counter each and everyone of them and i know that you keep a gun in your right shoe ".

Nigel pulled the laser gun out and fired but Scarecrow dodged and threw a knife which cut Nigel's hand making him drop it. Scarecrow reeled his foot back and let it fly and it connected with Nigel's chin and he then picked Nigel up and threw him into the wall. Scarecrow pulled out an old fashion razor and began walking towards Nigel with a smile on his face. Nigel began slipping into unconsciousness, a part of him was trying to because the pain of what Scarecrow would do wouldn't be there but then the thought of what Rachel had gone through to be in the state she was in when he rescued her and he found new strength. Scarecrow swung his razor but Nigel grabbed his wrist and began beating Scarecrow with punches to the face, stomach and chest. After a minute of hitting Scarecrow Nigel kicked Scarecrow sending him reeling back and then stumbling out the window and the thud was heard.

Nigel sat down and got his breath when he heard grunting and looked to see Scarecrow climb through the window but his over coat was gone and a load of black hair reaching down to his lower back now not covered in a hood. Scarecrow smiled.

" Romeo Romeo where are thou Romeo " he chuckled and blasted him with a continues blast of plasma until Nigel fell unconscious.

Abby and Hoagie were heading through the corridors.

" You okay Abs " asked Numbuh 2 asked as he checked another corner.

" Yeah Abbys fine you " she said while stopping as they talked.

" Scared, what if the bomb goes off... i don't want to die single " cried Hoagie making Abby laugh.

" Maybe you won't " said Abby in barely a whisper as a light blush formed on her cheeks.

" of course i will die single if the bomb... unless are you asking me out " asked Hoagie while smiling.

" Abby was doing no such thing... but if you want to go for a milkshake after this then... " Hoagie stopped Abby by gentle placing his lips onto hers and then broke and looked into her eyes.

" I'd love to ".

Just then clapping was heard so they headed to the living room to see Scarecrow now with out his coat and his hair flowing.

" So sweet Abby and Hoagie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G haha ". Abby ran at Scarecrow and threw a few punches but he dodged them and kicked her across the room. Scarecrow sat on the piano and when Hoagie went to punch him he pressed a note and a laser appeared and fired on Hoagie. He ran off and jumped behind the wall and took cover from the laser. The laser stopped and then two hands smashed through the wall and grabbed Hoagie and threw him at the wall. While Scarecrow looked away Abby grabbed him from behind and Hoagie punched him a few times. Scarecrow kicked Hoagie and jumped up and his feet were placed around Hoagie's neck and then he back nutted Abby making her release him and he placed his hands on the floor and he threw Hoagie into Abby and then stood up straight and bowed as flowers were thrown by the audience. He turned to see Abby and Hoagie running outside

" three down, two down ".

Walle and Kuki were walking through the mansion and entered the kitchen.

" Finally i'm starved " said Walle as he took some chips from the cupboard but was slapped across the head by Kuki.

" They are not yours " she scolded as he opened them despite her words

" so there the Delightful Dorks ". Walle started eating while Kuki looked through the rest of the room

" nothing here " she said while looking back at Walle

" let's go then ". They went to leave when Kuki was pulled back by a brown web. Walle looked and saw Scarecrow half way up the wall and Kuki in a daze. Scarecrow webbed the chips and yanked them out off Walle and grabbed them and ate them.

Scarecrow pushed off the wall and his arm connected with Numbuh 4's neck and they both flew into the wall. Scarecrow stood just to feel a kick to the back of his knee and when he fell to his knees Walle wrapped his arms around Scarecrow's neck from behind and began strangling the murderer. Scarecrow clawed at Walle's arm but then thought and placed his foot on the wall and pushed off sending them flying back and making Walle loosen his grip so the moment they hit the floor Scarecrow turned and stood and brought his knee into Walle's face knocking him back. Walle stood and threw a punch but Scarecrow caught it and punched Walle across the face sending him back. Kuki opened her eyes and saw Scarecrow walking towards Walle so she lifted her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A and fired but Scarecrow saw the blasts coming and he effortlessly dodged them as if they were the size of planets. Just then Walle struck Scarecrow with the edge of a frying pan and Scarecrow was sent back.

Scarecrow looked at Walle and then saw that his face was hanging off

" another mask " said Kuki. Scarecrow smiled and ripped off the mask to reveal his face was the same but his right eye was scared and had a scar running through his right eye and his eyeball was black and his pupil was gone

" damn that's wrong " said Walle. Scarecrow's smile went and his face was screwed with anger. He clicked his fingers and his coat flew on him and his hood came on by it self and he then reached into the hood and pulled down his Scarecrow mask. He rubbed his hands faster and faster till they were red so he blasted Kuki through the wall and the same with Walle

" five down one house to blow up hehe ".

Nigel awoke in the same room but this time a huge bomb was lying 10 feet away. He jumped up and ran to it and saw the timer saying 30 seconds. He looked at the wires and they were all black with a note, it read ' cut the red one now dumb ass '. Nigel looked and saw an arrow on the floor and saw it lead to a jar of toenails with the word clue on it. He looked and saw the clue buried in the nails. Nigel went to be sick and then saw the timer 5,4,3,2... He jumped out the window as the flames licked his feet. He landed and was rushed around by his team. Numbuh 2 checked for a heartbeat and found one

" he'll be fine " reassured Hoagie while looking at the others

" but you won't ". They looked to see Scarecrow smiling at them while leaning on a black cane with red ruby top.

" I timed that bomb brilliantly because i knew Father would not be here but i knew when he would get back ". He side stepped to see Father looking very pissed off walking towards them " he's burning up " joked Scarecrow as fireball started flying. The teens ran off as Father threw more and more fireballs. They reached the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and flew off as more and more fireballs hit the ship.

They reached orbit and Nigel emptied the nails into a pile and pulled out the clue. He spoke out loud.

" The tie a simple device but in the temple it's to die for ". The S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed at the Tie temple and as they headed out they saw Scarecrow wearing a tie for protection running in holding the clue and bomb. They gave chase and entered a room filled with ties

" why did you follow me dumb asses ". Scarecrow jumped into the next room as loads of ties attacked the group. Scarecrow set the bomb and set the timer and webbed the clue to the wall above them. Just then the door blew up and the teens walked in

" what there were 5 million ties out there ". The teens pulled out a tie which was tied around there neck

" idiots you should not have shown me them ". He webbed them and pulled them off and then growling was heard

" 2 minutes to go until BOOM but an army of ties stand in your way ". Scarecrow disappeared as millions of ties attacked out the floors and walls.

" GET THE CLUE " ordered Nigel. They ran but were jumped on by the ties. In the mess Numbuh 1 was only a centimetre out from the clue. He shifted and grabbed the clue and then looked at the bomb to see only a minute left.

" Guys active your B.R.A's " ordered Nigel which received some confused looks.

" But you don't like us using them " said Abby as a tie flew over her head just missing her neck

" not much choice ". The teens activated there B.R.A's and then flew out using there rocket shoes out of the temple. They landed and as Nigel pulled out the clue but the temple then blew up

" that was a bigger bomb " said Numbuh 5

" needed to be to take out the whole temple " replied Numbuh 2. Nigel looked at the clue which simply said ' it's cold out side this prison but hey if it goes so do you're enemies '.

After getting dressed for the cold they landed at the artic prison base to see the villains and weird guys with sacks on there head fighting so Nigel shouted the TND battle cry and they landed. They left the ship and took out the first few villains and entered the base to see the operatives in the cells and villains in control of the prison. Nigel thought for a bit and then a light bulb appeared but then froze due to the cold. Later Mr Boss was in the control room looking through the prison when he saw Scarecrow setting up the bomb and webbing the clue under some ice.

" Villains head for the 2 passage on level 6435 some idiot is setting up a bomb take him down ". Scarecrow smiled and pulled out a phone

" boys this is Scarecrow exterminate all Villains within " looks at watch " ten minutes and happy hunting ".

Nigel and the others dropped from a ventilation shaft and looked around to here fighting in the distance.

" Sounds like Scarecrow and the villains aren't allies " stated Abby. They turned the corner and saw Mr Boss talking with Scarecrow who was flanked by two Scare-Troops infront of the bomb.

" Brat you've taken out most of the Villains " shouted Mr Boss while jabbing his finger in Scarecrow's face.

" well excuse me for having real men under my command, maybe you'd like to join me we could use a man with you're brain in my ranks ". Mr Boss was taken back at the offer and didn't say anything as Scarecrow began walking around him while talking.

" As you see the facility is know under my command and i can tell you think i'm just a killer going around doing random things but that's not true i'm merely representative of my Master ". The Teens heard this and they all wondered who he meant. Mr Boss pointed at him in anger.

" That's a load of crap who orders someone to have both Heroes and Villains taken out it just doesn't happen "

" *cough* Grandfather *cough* and anyway my Master hasn't ordered me to do this he doesn't even know the Teens Next Door exist this is my free time so to speak i'm waiting for him to give me the job and when he does you could help ". The Teens had heard enough and turned and took out Scarecrow's troops and all pointed their weapons at Scarecrow.

" What Master would this be " asked Walle

" Now Walle if i wanted you to know that you'd have been told haha " replied Scarecrow to which Nigel's brow raised in wonder.

" Even i find it odd you having a Master " to which Scarecrow shrugged

" i don't expect you to understand Nigel you're still just Teenagers and yes so am i too but i grew up years ago i didn't even have a childhood so i don't expect you to understand things like favours and debts there things like i, Mr Boss and my Master have to deal with but don't worry when the time is right my Master will reveal himself and when that happens you will burn ".

The Teens listened to what Scarecrow said and they didn't let it affect them and they fired on Scarecrow who jumped back and dodged the lasers and pulled out an SMG and and fired and as they dodged Scarecrow shot Mr Boss in the back of the head and sniggered.

" Oops i forgot to mention only real villains can join me hahahahahahaha ". Nigel fired but Scarecrow dodged it with ease and fired making Nigel duck behind cover as the bullets began raining down on his position. Walle took this as an advantage and fired a laser shot which hit his shoulder making him stagger and the Teens gain the ability to move in. Nigel and Kuki attacked Scarecrow. Nigel punched him and then Scarecrow parried a kick from Kuki and then Scarecrow brought his SMG into Nigel's face and gave Nigel a nose bleed and knocked him back and then opened fire again making the Teens retake cover.

Scarecrow continued firing and with his other hand he produced a zippo lighter and dropped it onto the petrol covered floor which burst out into fire. Scarecrow disappered in the smoke and the others saw the bomb. Numbuh 2 looked around and then thought and then breathed out and ran at the fire and jumped through it and landed on the other side. He went to the bomb and looked at the wires but they were all black and he began to sweat. He cut one and saw the timer start going down even quicker and then another and that halved the time and then another and it went dead. He grabbed the clue and ran over to the team. After a minute the group was outside and a unit of TND were moving on the base. Nigel looked at the clue and it read ' YOU'RE TREEHOUSE HAHA '. The guys jumped in the ship and zoomed over to Sector V.

When they arrived the place was completely painted brown and places were on fire. They landed in the hanger to see five men pissed out of there heads singing a jolly tune. Numbuh 2 fired some lasers and took them down. They entered the mission prep room to see Scarecrow and his men with the last clue and a bomb that could wipe out the base.

" Hand over the clue " ordered Nigel as he and the others aimed their weapons at Scarecrow who smiled.

" I don't think so Teens " Scarecrow jumped into the sky and hovered there " get them boys ".

The Scare-soldiers ran and tried to subdue the 5 teens but due to them being just a bunch of untrained bruisers against five highly trained TND operatives they were easily beat. Scarecrow was lying back eating popcorn. The teens looked at him and he threw the popcorn into Walle's eyes and then dive kicked him into the floor and then back flipped onto the stage. He pulled out a sycthe and a machete he twirled them around and then they clashed and he brought them to his side.

He jumped and brought the weapons down and the teens scattered but like a flash Scarecrow rolled over and brought his scythe's pole into Nigels chin knocking him down and out. He then back flipped and landed behind Hoagie and tripped him and then kicked him across the face. He then jumped and landed in front of Abby so he pulled her hat down and then threw her into the wall and then back flipped and while his hands were on the ground he pushed up and his hands so his feet connected with Kuki's face knocking her out. He looked and saw Walle crawling away but Scarecrow ran and kicked his head from the side like a football. He examined the unconscious Teens and was shocked at how easily he'd beaten them.

" Must be because i acted so quickly anyway time to put on a show ".

Nigel awoke to see he was in big glove so were his friends who were also awake. Scarecrow appeared in a puff of smoke.

" Hello Teens how are you " asked Scarecrow as he leaned on his black cane

" where are we " shouted Nigel waking the other Teens as he struggled

" where would the fun be if i told you that Nigie ". Scarecrow walked and looked at Nigel " anyway i brought you here to tell you about my show you'll be in "

" oh like a musical dance show we did one of those before so we would happily take part in... " said Kuki with a smile but was interrupted by Hoagie.

" were are not going to be part of you're show " said Hoagie as he continued struggling

" oh i think you will what i have planned for you makes me so happy i feel like singing ". He clicked and the gloves disappeared " Mary ". A girl on a piano started to play.

Scarecrow: _5,6,7,8! _(they charged but froze) _Don't bother getting up, you're in my control No way for you to fuss and fight _(they disappeared and when Scarecrow threw some cards they appeared all on a chair by a mirror)

_I've taken all your equipment - so, lucky you You will be in my show tonight You think you can defeat me - oh, how very droll! Well, Teens, one thing you should know:_ (a big hand picked up a powder puff and bashed them with it till smoke covered everything)

_I am the one with magic powers around here, I am the one who runs the show! _(when the smoke went Scarecrow was in a mirror applying stage make up)

_I am the master of ceremonies,_(he moved as his reflection climbed out the mirror) _So let me set you straight: With just a wave of my magic wand, I'm... Master of your fate! With just some hocus-pocus and sleight of hand, You all are under my command! _(the teens dusted them selves off as a dozen of Scarecrow's minions appeared)

_Put them in their cages, Keep them all apart!_ (they charged and after a few seconds the dust settled and they were being dragged off in cages)

Scare-soldier: _Places, everybody - the shows about to start! He is the master of ceremonies, So let him set you straight: With just a wave of his magic wand, he's... Master of your fate! Master of your fate! Master of your fate! Master of your fate!_ (a card house was set up and up the stairs of cards Scarecrow stood and started walking up them stair by stair)

Scarecrow: _Now for the greatest grand finale, And the reason why you're here:_ (he walked off the stairs and hovered in the sky) _Tonight, I will make the Teens Next Door... Disappear... forever_ (he disappeared in the smoke leaving a huge smile in the sky).

Scarecrow's smile went and the walls melted and the teens cages melted around them. They looked and saw the tree-house on fire and half of it destroyed. Nigel held back the tears as the next clue hovered in front of them and when Nigel caught it it went up in smoke and then loads of greens arrows pointed up till the moon-base was lit like a Christmas tree.

" He's on the moon-base and so is Rachel " said Nigel. They ran to there ship, which made been moved by Scarecrow, and flew off towards the moon-base.

They landed and saw more green arrows leading through the moon-base. They began running following the arrows and some operatives joined them because it was Sector V and they looked angry. They entered the main bridge and the trail ended at the middle of the room. They looked and saw Numbuh 362 sitting on her throne.

" Numbuh 362 we need to evacuate the moon-base, Scarecrow is here " said Nigel with a hurried voice to indicate urgency but Rachel just shock her head.

" Numbuh 1 how could he be here the security system is up so he would have been blasted out the sky before getting here so how could he be "

" because i am ".

They looked and saw Scarecrow smoking a cigarette and smiling at there shocked faces. He jumped up and landed in the middle of the observation deck. Nigel and Rachel ran at him and both tried to hit him but he dodged and parried continually and then kicked Nigel across the room and grabbed the last two punches from Rachel and brought his leg and it connected with her chin he then brought his foot on her knee and as she lied down in agony he grabbed her collar and the floor lifted up to reveal it to be a glider. He threw Rachel a little in the air and then spun and then kicked Rachel across the room. Scarecrow smiled and flew down and then back flipped as the glider smashed into Numbuh 2 and 5 smacking them into the wall.

" How lovely i got the two love birds hahaha ". Five more operatives ran at him but he killed them with a machete

" Who is next " said Scarecrow with a cocky voice.

Just then two bolts of electric hit Scarecrow and zapped him till he fell down and put his hands up in surrender.

" I give i give " he looked and saw Nigel and Rachel holding arc wielder.

Nice one you make a good couple " was all Scarecrow said as he melted into the floor and more green arrows appeared.

The teens all ran following the directions the arrows were leading them to a closet on the lowest level. They kicked the door open and saw Scarecrow on a computer with a shocked look on his face.

" What how did you find me... it does not matter ". He pulled out his gun and went to fire " time for you to... ". Someone hit Scarecrow on the head and he fell unconscious. They looked and Fanny appeared in her B.R.A and she smiled.

" It's time for you to shut up ". Rachel walked over and patted Fanny on the back

" Nice work Fanny "

" what will we do with him " asked Hoagie while gently kicking Scarecrow's body

" decommission him then drop him off at Fathers telling him that he did it to his home and Father will deal with him for us " explained Rachel.

" Not before we get a bit of payback " said Nigel hitting his palm with a fist.

" Of course Soldier " agreed Rachel. They grabbed him and dragged him of to Decommissioning.

Will Scarecrow escape or will Father turn him into a Kebab find out next time.

**Well this was quite fun to read and the next chapter will be more focused on the couples and the return of one of my favourite story lines so keep reviewing and until then Master281455 signing off**


	3. Caramel

Disclaimer I don't own any characters only the plot

Scarecrow opened his eyes and saw that he was strapped in a chair with the whole of the TND and KND watching him. He smiled at the crowd, he felt honoured they were all here for him.  
><span>  
><span>"Can we draw the curtains we've gathered quite a crowd" joked Scarecrow  
><span>  
><span>"joke all ya like for in a wee while you won't remember a single thing about who you are to what you're dress size is" yelled Fanny. Scarecrow smiled and then frowned  
><span>  
><span>"where is my mask" asked Scarecrow  
><span>  
><span>"in the gutter" answered Rachel who was standing with Nigel and the rest of Sector V  
><span>  
><span>"that's okay I have ten more at home" said Scarecrow in a sarcastic tone with a grin on his face. Rachel and Nigel went to Scarecrow's face and looked at him, after a minute Scarecrow was bored.  
><span>  
><span>"Are we going to do this or do I have to sing another musical number". Nigel punched him three times and then Rachel punched his twice and delivered a sharp kick to his face. Scarecrow swirled his mouth and sat out some blood and a tooth.  
><span>  
><span>"Now I look like my brother... who I hate very much" Scarecrow said with venom in his voice and then flashed a grin with a front tooth missing. The two walked away as Fanny pressed a button and a screen appeared and then a plunger shot out and attached to his face and started going in and out on his face but all was heard was laughter as Scarecrow blasted the screen with a brown plasma blast which travelled up into the main computer and then dispersed on the cables till it hit the main computer and after a few seconds it returned to Scarecrow and then the whole system blew up.

Nigel looked and saw the room in flames and a few dead operatives were littered but by the constant moans and groans it was obvious that the others were okay. Just then a thought crossed his mind; Scarecrow. He jumped and ran to the destroyed decommissioner but was punched in the face. Nigel looked and saw Scarecrow standing there twirling a machete while clicking his fingers.  
><span>  
><span>"I have access to all your data banks and I can access all your secret data and I can also see personal records of you and everyone in the Teens and the Kids Next Door haha". He pulled out a small pumpkin and threw it at Nigel and it blew up in his face. Scarecrow skipped and then felt his ankle being grabbed and then pulled him down. He looked and saw Rachel trying to stop him escaping but Scarecrow simply smiled.  
><span>  
><span>"Do you want to go for a ride" said Scarecrow as he clicked his heels and rockets appeared and they took off.  
><span>  
><span>Scarecrow zoomed through the moon base with Rachel holding onto his coat. She climbed up and grabbed Scarecrow around the neck, to which he smiled. He bashed her face and elbowed her face and then turned so they were face to face. Scarecrow smiled and studied her and then nodded while smiling, making Rachel angry. She punched him and then kicked the boots and they went out but Scarecrow webbed her and they held on to the same web and traded punches and kicks until they hit the floor. Scarecrow struggled to get up "damn it". Scarecrow stood up but was tackled by Rachel.  
><span>  
><span>As they fell Rachel continued to punch Scarecrow who simply took each punch like it was nothing and then as they were falling Scarecrow brought his knee into Rachel's stomach and she released him and he then spun in the air and his two fists connected with her face drawing blood. Rachel saw the next punch and caught it annoying Scarecrow. Just then they crashed through an offices roof and landed onto a table and then they rolled off in different directions. Rachel lied there trying to regain her strength but just then the table she landed on flipped and landed on her and Scarecrow stood on it to stop her escaping. Scarecrow kneeled and looked at her and began laughing.  
><span>  
><span>"What's so funny" choked Rachel as she tried to shift Scarecrow  
><span>  
><span>"I have access to your files and personal journals and Nigel states in each one that he has a huge crush on you". Rachel was taken aback by this and started blushing "and so does yours about him".  
><span>  
><span>Rachel face screwed in anger at the fact he had been looking at her journals and she found the strength to push him off and then shot up. She saw Scarecrow waiting for her to attack and she didn't disappoint. She ran at him and threw a punch but Scarecrow grabbed her and threw her through the window to the feet of an operative. He climbed through the window and the operative went to stop Scarecrow who simply pulled his hood down and black tentacles appeared and he ran away screaming. Scarecrow looked and saw Rachel was gone.  
><span>  
><span>Scarecrow walked slowly towards the exit.  
><span>  
><span>"Marko... Marko... Marko" he said jokingly while looking for Rachel as he headed for the exit  
><span>  
><span>"POLO". He was kicked in the back and he fell to the floor. Rachel landed on him and twisted his arm.

"What do you mean crush" asked Rachel seeing if it was a Scarecrow trick  
><span>  
><span>"with Nigel or you" Scarecrow asked just to be sure  
><span>  
><span>"Nigel".  
><span>  
><span>"Ah well when a man has feelings for a woman he feels an emotion called love and that's called a crush ". Rachel sighed  
><span>  
><span>"I mean how could Nigel have a crush on me were just friends" said Rachel still a little in Denial about the whole thing.  
><span>  
><span>"63 percent of crushes are between friends look I'll show you". Scarecrow waved his free arm and a picture of Rachel lying in a hospital bed in the Global Kids Next Door meeting place (don't know the name soz) with Nigel sitting by her looking at her. She moved a bit and Nigel looked even more but she didn't  
><span>  
><span>"please wake up please I need to tell you something, something that you need to know... I love you I have since you became the supreme leader and I want to tell you that I always will" whispered Nigel so no one heard him. He picked up a magazine and a minute later Rachel awoke. Rachel looked at this with amazement and loosened her grip. Scarecrow slipped his arm out her grip and then threw her off him and then jumped up. Scarecrow smiled as Rachel looked at him, just then everything started to shake and break off.

"Ah my ride is here". Scarecrow walked out and towards the main hangers and saw a huge fleet of battleships.  
><span>  
><span>"I have a few favours with off world species" Scarecrow said to the readers. Scarecrow walked towards the ships when Numbuh 2 appeared wielding a sword  
><span>  
><span>"nice sword... it's a cutlass " said Scarecrow as he pointed at it  
><span>  
><span>"it's not a cutlass it's an electrical sword, it zaps your enemies with electric as you strike them, it just looks like a cutlass" explained Hoagie.  
><span>  
><span>"Okay" Scarecrow pulled out a cutlass "mine is though".  
><span>  
><span>They started to fight when Numbuh 1 and 5 had run in and saw this but they couldn't reach them due to the fact that a huge fire had appeared across the hanger. All they could do is watch as Scarecrow and Hoagie fought each other. Scarecrow slashed at him but missed and Hoagie saw an opportunity and lunged at him and it cut his shirt and skin. The Teen lifted his shirt and the cut healed in a second. Scarecrow and Hoagie clashed swords and swirled the blades until Hoagie sliced Scarecrow's hand and he dropped the weapon. Hoagie swung but Scarecrow dropped down and grabbed the cutlass and rolled away. Scarecrow stood and blocked a swing from Hoagie and then pushed away and swung two times but Hoagie dodged and they both swung and when their swords clashed both their blades bounced back and the two staggered back.  
><span>  
><span>"We'll be here all day were both to evenly matched" said Hoagie as he pointed his sword at Scarecrow who sighed  
><span>  
><span>"for once you're correct Hoagie but sadly for you" he tossed the sword from his left hand to his right hand "I'm not left handed". Scarecrow smiled as Hoagie wet himself. Scarecrow lunged forward and attacked with moves that were designed to hurt and Hoagie was using every bit of his concentration to spot where Scarecrow's attacks were coming from but he managed to hold out, but not for long. Scarecrow slashed Hoagie's arm and then brought the tip of his sword scrapped across his chest and he hissed in pain and then Scarecrow swung the sword and it slashed Hoagie's hand cutting off his Index and Middle fingers clean off causing him to drop his sword.  
><span>  
><span>Scarecrow attempted to stab him but Hoagie clasped the blade in his hands and stopped it from striking his chest. Scarecrow looked and saw the others.  
><span>  
><span>"Look Hoagie your friends are here to see you die". Scarecrow pulled the sword and then kicked him down and then went to stab him when he saw Hoagie looking away. He looked and saw he was looking at Abby and she was looking at him.  
><span>  
><span>"I thought you weren't being serious in Father's mansion but you were"  
><span>  
><span>"yeah we were"  
><span>  
><span>"haha love a murderous bond, tell me Mr Gilligan do you fear death"  
><span>  
><span>"no as long as I have Abby I'm okay" Scarecrow laughed and prepared to test that theory. Scarecrow smiled and brought the blade down but Hoagie moved and jumped up. He looked at Abby for a second then back to Scarecrow who plunged the sword into Hoagie's chest.  
><span>  
><span>"Told you it was murderous" joked Scarecrow. Scarecrow pushed Hoagie over and then heard a scream. Abby had jumped over the fire with anger and bloodlust in his eyes shocking Scarecrow.  
><span>  
><span>"I think I should be going" Scarecrow ran and jumped out the airlock and fell into space. Abby ran to Hoagie and held him and saw all the blood coming out his wound just as the others arrived.  
><span>  
><span>"Hoagie hold on please hold on" "Ab... b... b..." Hoagie closed his eyes and Abby screamed as they carried his body away.  
><span>  
><span>Nigel found Abby in the bridge with Rachel. Nigel walked to her and Rachel stopped him.  
><span>  
><span>"Be careful she's angry to the core" warned Rachel and he nodded  
><span>  
><span>"it's okay I've got good news". Nigel sat by Abby and looked at her  
><span>  
><span>"Hoagie's alive but he lost a lot of blood and he'll be in hospital for a long time, Abby aren't you happy" he asked due to Abby's expression not changing.  
><span>  
><span>"Of course Abby's happy but I'll never be truly happy till Scarecrow is 6 foot down in the soil". Nigel nodded as he understood what Abby was feeling, when Scarecrow kidnapped Rachel all he wanted to do was kill Scarecrow and he still wanted to. Just then an alarm went off. Nigel and Abby jumped up and ran to the bridge. Nigel and Abby arrived and saw everyone on edge as a letter had arrived, from Scarecrow. Rachel looked at it; it said  
><span>  
><span>'I'm very sad about Hoagie so I wish to surrender and if you'll come pick me up at the old Sector W base I'll come quietly'.  
><span>  
><span>Nigel looked at the letter and then they both blushed as their hands touched.  
><span>  
><span>Rachel's POV:  
><span>He's blushing maybe Scarecrow was right about Nigel but maybe he was lying through his teeth I don't know but this will have to wait.  
><span>  
><span>"Alright people, Scarecrow has agreed to come quietly but in case of a trap I want every one of the TND and KND there while me and Numbuh 86 along with sector V will go in and catch him so move". I barked the order and they went to their Sector leaders while I went to prepare for the mission, I knew this was not going to end well.  
><span>  
><span>Two hours later everyone was on the outside of the old tree house and they could see no sign of movement so I turned to the team.  
><span>  
><span>"Okay were heading in so let's move". We reached the tree house and as the others entered the tree house I pulled Abby aside.  
><span>  
><span>"Look Abby I don't want any dirty moves we're going in getting him and then taking him to jail, you will not kill him". Abby snorted and walked in. I re-joined the others as we entered the main briefing room.  
><span>  
><span>"Keep it tight and fingers on triggers" ordered Nigel I have to admit his leadership skills are something to be admired. Kuki stopped and looked down a corridor and shrieked, we looked and saw Scarecrow feasting into an operative's neck. Kuki was sick and we fired but the bullets simply bounced away  
><span>  
><span>"how is that possible" asked Walle I didn't answer but then Scarecrow flickered and disappeared. As we stood there we heard clapping and the Scarecrow walked out.

"Soz I couldn't resist one more joke before jail". I grabbed his hands and he didn't struggle "I know Rachel cuff him in irons". I slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and then gave him to Nigel.

"Good work team now let's get Scarecrow to an artic prison cell before daybreak".

Normal POV:  
>They started for the exit but before they arrived Scarecrow fell to the floor and when Nigel went to help him up he head-butted him and then wrapped his cuffs round his neck.<p>

"Back off mates" ordered Scarecrow and they listened and stepped back.

"Abby knew you were not coming quietly"

"yeah well yet again I come out top... like I did with Hoagie". Abby went to attack but Scarecrow tightened his grip choking Nigel causing her to back off. Scarecrow reached a door and kicked it open and laughed and then threw Nigel into the group and bolted with Abby right behind him. Scarecrow looked and saw Abby behind him so he turned and prepared to fight. Abby didn't stop running she jumped up and brought her foot down on Scarecrow but he caught it and twisted her foot so she span onto the floor and then rolled away to dodge Scarecrow's foot stomp. Abby threw a punch but Scarecrow caught it and brought his knee into her stomach and then placed his handcuffs on her neck and then kneed Abby in the face sending her back with enough force to break through the Handcuffs freeing Scarecrow.

Abby fell to the floor in agony. Her nose was either broken or very close to it and she could feel blood running from it. Abby looked through her tear filled eyes to see Scarecrow looming above her with a large grin on his face. Fury and Adrenaline pumped through Abby's veins and the pain disappeared. Abby jumped up sending Scarecrow back two steps in surprise.

Scarecrow went to throw a punch but Abby caught it and then drove her elbow into his stomach sending him back in pain as he held his stomach in pain. Abby quickly followed up her attack by kicking Scarecrow around the face sending him flying back.

Scarecrow landed on his stomach and as he stood he grabbed a piece of wood and turned and smacked the wood across Abby's face and then into her stomach making Abby fall to the floor clutching her stomach in pain. Scarecrow laughed and raised the wood and brought it down but Abby caught it and delivered an uppercut to Scarecrow's chin sending him back and dropping the plank of wood.

Scarecrow smiled and ran at Abby and grabbed her and threw her into the wall. He then jumped and caught her and using his syringes to stay on the wall he pushed her by breasts making sure she didn't fall to the ground.

"You don't want to die Abby so why do you continue to fight me because I can't die" Scarecrow said putting more pressure on Abby's chest making her more annoyed.

"Everyone can die"

"You as well Abby and it's your time ". Scarecrow flipped off the wall and dropped three tiny pumpkins which exploded causing the structure to fall around her. Scarecrow saw Numbuh 1 & 362 running at him. Scarecrow entered the next room and when Nigel and Rachel walked in they saw nothing. The lights shot on and they saw Scarecrow on the top of a balcony a bit higher then there position. Scarecrow laughed as he pressed a button which activated some spinning blades. Nigel and Rachel moved to the centre of the room as the blades closed in on them.

"Rachel I need to tell you something" Nigel said, if he was going to die he at least wanted Rachel to know his true feelings.

"Might as well were about to be killed anyway so"

"I love you". Rachel thought about this for a second and realised that Scarecrow was telling the truth.

"And I love you". Nigel was taken aback by that comment and looked at Rachel and then kissed her and she kissed back. Scarecrow saw this and smiled "ahhhh". He pushed a lever which sped the blades up.

Scarecrow was so fixed on them he didn't notice Abby coming up behind him. She grabbed him and threw him over. Scarecrow screamed as he fell into the spinning blades. Abby turned them off and walked down to them.

Abby arrived and saw them walking over the mess that was Scarecrow. They began to walk away when they heard a groan. They looked and saw all the blood and gloop and bits of flesh crawling towards each other. They all joined together and formed a humanoid shape and then the bones started appearing and then the muscles and then organs appeared like his heart and lungs. And then the skin pushed through the gunk and covered his muscles. Then two eyes pushed through and a nose appeared the same way. Then the skin broke revealing a mouth with a tongue lifting out the floor of his mouth and then teeth appearing through the gums. Then hair pushed through his head and formed his haircut and also his scar had reappeared through his eye. The clothes then appeared on his body like the syringes pushing through his fingertips and tubes sliming out his skin. After five minutes this whole thing ended and there stood Scarecrow smiling his smile and laughing his laugh. Nigel and Rachel were shocked by this and Abby was sick. Scarecrow clicked and his fear gas started seeping through the walls and floor.

"RUN" ordered Rachel. They started running but Scarecrow's gas was catching up and his laugh echoed through the halls. They saw the exit in the distance and they faster than humanly possible.

Just as they reached the exit Kuki was grabbed by a hand and yanked into the gas and before Walle could save her the doors closed and deadlocked. Kuki looked and saw Scarecrow smiling away in the corner as she started seeing stuff. She saw hundreds of Rainbow Monkeys behead and unstuffed and some in hangman's nooses. Kuki started to lose it as Scarecrow walked into her eye view with red eyes and fangs on his mask and he was a demon like monster. Scarecrow blasted her away and then pulled out a gun.

"Time for Kuki to clock out" he aimed at her as the door was blown apart. He looked and saw the Teens running in armed with lasers and S.M.E.L.L.M. . Scarecrow dodged the blasts and jumped at them and tackled Numbuh 1 and then pushed off him and then webbed Nigel down and then fired some web shots into Rachel's vision. He turned at Abby and ushered her to attack. She threw 5 punches but he dodged them all and then grabbed the last one and electric shot through her body. He chuckled and then fired a web line and swung off into the rafters.

Nigel broke the webbing as Walle kneeled at Kuki's body and covered her mouth with a mask and Abby composed herself and Rachel could see again.

"Walle get Kuki to a medic we'll get Scarecrow". They activated their B. and flew after Scarecrow. They found him in the mission prep room and they charged at him but before they reached him a bright gold light appeared and blinded everyone.

When the light went everyone looked and saw gold cubes around them and they knew what they were. They deactivated there B. and saw that Abby had lost her coolness and Nigel had lost his leader skills and Rachel had lost her Levelness. Scarecrow chuckled and removed his mask and they saw he was unaffected by the ritual. Scarecrow collected the caramels and then put them in his coat and laughed at the new people in front of him. He fired a web but Nigel stopped him.

"Why were you not effective" Nigel asked and for the first time ever Scarecrow looked like he was in pain and even a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I've already lost everything". Scarecrow webbed away and Abby tried to follow while Nigel stayed with Rachel.

"Maybe we should go with them" he asked as he bit his nails

"no no we will be destroyed Scarecrow's to powerful for use" replied Rachel all panicky.

Abby found Scarecrow on the top of the tree house and she tried to sneak up on him but she tripped on her lace and he saw this and laughed.

" You thought you could sneak up on me Abby ha I have higher senses then the average man I could hear you breathing and the sweat running down your forehead". He got in her face and Abby lunged on him and the caramels fell out. Scarecrow grabbed Abby by the neck and took her to the side of the tree house and they looked and a huge crater was there.

"The reason this place was evacuated was because Father created a hole that reaches the centre of the planet, now what do you think will happen if a human was thrown down there". Abby started sweating but she was grabbed by someone and pulled away. Scarecrow looked and saw Walle in his B.R.A and looking annoyed. Scarecrow smiled and they lunged at each other and started fighting in the air. Abby grabbed a blasted from her clothes and tried to aim but couldn't but then remembered what happened to Hoagie and fired a round.

Scarecrow and Walle were locking by the hands and there rocket boots were the only thing stopping them from falling into the crater. Just then a plasma blast hit one of Scarecrows boots and he started falling to his left and almost couldn't stay airborne but then Walle shot the other one out and Scarecrow started falling. Scarecrow landed in the crater perimeter and started sliding into the main hole. He clawed to stay up but he fell into the crater and into the centre of the earth. Walle landed next to Abby who had the caramels and then offered one to Walle who took it and then she got her coolness back. They found Nigel and Rachel and they were turned back.

Back at the moon base Kuki was sick and was taken to the med lab. Rachel and Nigel were on the bridge, now Boyfriend and Girlfriend, waiting to see if there was any sign of Scarecrow on the planet but nothing not one damn thing. They were about to give up when all of a sudden a message appeared. Rachel punched it up and a dark room was the setting and two fires surrounded a gold throne and sitting on the throne was Scarecrow. He was not wearing his usual dark brown but he was wearing a long coat, top, trousers and shoes all in crystal black.

"I've played with you long enough it's time to end your existence once and for all... I'll be in touch hahahahahahahaha ". The picture went and the Teens became very nervous and they knew the final curtain was about to fall.

The End


	4. The Final Curtain

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door i simply wrote this so enjoy

It was the day after Scarecrow's broadcast and the Teens Next Door were preparing for anything and i mean anything. They all wore gas masks incase of a gas attack they all carried bug repelant incase of a huge Cockroach attack and sub-zero suits incase Scarecrow sends them towards the sun, but what he had planned no one could a count for. On the Moonbase Abby was sitting with Hoagie telling him about what Scarecrow had been doing and what he said he was going to do and Hoagie was not happy but he was scared the most. " Abby please do you have to fight him when he attacks " " what do you mean " " well he's a pysco and i'm afraid he might hurt you or worse kill you i couldn't bear to see that happen ". Abby smiled and kissed Hoagie " Abby will be fine what else can he do ". Just then an alarm went through the base and Abby ran off to see everyone in the main bridge waiting for the picture and when they did get picture their mouths dropped at the sight. A four float parade was going through the streets of Sector V and on the first float was hundrads of people dressed like Scarecrow standing to attension and on the second was Scarecrow on a throne with two women on his sides and buckets of money at his feet, on the third was more people dressed like Scarecrow and they were dancing to Voltaire Brains, and on the final float was more people dressed like Scarecrow throwing buckets of money. Rachel presses a button and they were closed in on the action and they could here Scarecrow. " Teens Next Door come on down i'm waiting for you so come on and until then i hope everyone enjoys the blood money i have " he threw a few buckets into the crowd and then pulled off his mask and then everyone else did and they were all Scarecrow " oh and hurry or i start spreading even more then i am hahaha ". Everyone ran and prepared for battle.

They arrived and saw the floats had stopped and everyone looked as they landed infront the floats. Scarecrow stood as Rachel, Nigel, Abby and Fanny dismounted and he smiled " ah you made it i'm so thrilled " " let's finish this " said Nigel with hatred and angry in his voice. Scarecrow smiled and put his mask on " i'm wondering why no asked why the money was called blood money " " why " asked Fanny " this is why ". He clicked and the money started burning out of the peoples pockets and then he clicked again and they exploded and blood splattered everywhere " i've painted the town red hahaha ". Scarecrow jumped forward and pulled out his coat two black poles that just stuck out his hands he squeesed them and then the metel soht out into a curve and ended on a point going both ways and then he brought them onto his chest " i'm out for blood ". Numbuh 86 lunged at him but he dodged the attack and slashed her stomach with the weapon and then threw them at Abby who was taken down by them and then he jump kicked Rachel and then grabbed Nigel's punch and then caught Rachel's kick and threw her leg up and she fell on the ground and then with his knuckles he smashed right into his neck. Scarecrow smiled as Abby grabbed him around the neck from behind so Scarecrow grabbed one of his daggers and stabbed through his coat and the blade went through her hip. Scarecrow then push Abby off and saw Nigel and Rachel walking towads him so he pulled out 6 Joker cards and threw them at the teens and the cards missed but sliced them if they were hit by them " an old trick i once saw " muttered Scarecrow. He smiled and looked at Nigel " one last fight between you and me at the top of the construction site mono-a-mono ". Scarecrow jumped to the top of the construction site and then ran off. Nigel got up and moved his bad arm and then saw Abby holding her hip and Rachel seeing if Fanny was okay. Nigel looked at the site and activated his rocket shoes and flew to the main confrontation.

Nigel arrived and headed up all the staries at record speed and arrived at the top floor. After getting his breath back he entered the room and saw Scarecrow holding a metel pole looking out a window and three Rottweilers around his staring at him and then they barked and Scarecrow looked at him. " Ah you made it in three minutes and forty two second cool... go get him ". The dogs attacked Nigel, the first one Nigel knocked down a hole but the other two got him and took him down. After a second Scarecrow joined in and started beating Nigel with the pole. Nigel threw the dogs off and Scarecrow punched him 7 times before he threw Scarecrow over him and away. Nigel stood and looked but Scarecrow jumped him and whacked him away and he got caught in a net so Scarecrow hit Nigel's knee making him fall and then sent his knee into Nigel's face. Scarecrow pulled out a knife " all the old familier places " he brought the blade down but Nigel grabbed the hand and threw him again into the dark. Nigel untangeled himself and looked around and couldn't see Scarecrow anywhere until he smashed him in the face and he backed into a window. Scarecrow walked towards Nigel and stomped his foot and a blade poked out the shoe tip. Scarecrow kicked Nigel side and then stepped back and then went to do it again but Nigel grabbed the foot so Scarecrow thought quickly and then brought his other leg up and lumped off his chest and grabbed a metel pole from the floor to the ceiling and then jumped off and spun till he was just above Nigel and then brought the side of his hand down and chopped his neck and he fell down and then Scarecrow clutched his hands into a huge hand and then smashed Nigel's nose. Scarecrow kicked Nigel threw the window and then pushed him down and held him there with the pole. Scarecrow smiled and saw TND ships in the sky " he you still think you can beat me cool now time for some fireworks " " no ". Nigel kicked Scarecrow in the nuts and then threw him over but used his G.R.A.P.P.E.L but Scarecrow sliced the rope and zoomed to the floor.

Nigel arrived at the place Scarecrow was heading a saw a pool of blood but no Scarecrow " damn it ". Nigel walked away but unaware that Scarecrow was already activating the next stage of the plan. Knightbrace entered a huge room with a table in the centre with all the villains around and looking for the host of there meeting. Knightbrace took his seat when they heard footsteps and saw Scarecrow and two of his men enter and they went for there weapons. " Goodevening i've called you all here for one reason only... the Teens Next Door they have manage to survive what ever we can through at them ". The villains calmed down when they saw he wanted to talk not kill them " now all my attemps have failed but yours had protencial but people like Father and Mr Boss were idiots you have so much evil in you but they were holding you back hence the reason Mr Boss is dead and Father will be next " " well why was Stickybeard killed " asked Toilenator " he was not a villain he was a man with a sweet tooth the size of greenland ". The villains were a little happy to here they were good villains " but you need the right leadership... like me " " yeah because all your attemps have defeated them " commented Knightbrace " who hospitalized Numbuh 2, who's fought and beat Numbuh 362 and who has defeated the legendary Numbuh 1 in combat every time we meet ". The villains knew he was speaking the truth here and Scarecrow knew that " your villains who put heaters in ice cream factories you make plans that have a way to defeat you... cut there ice cream supply is not a good plan cutting off supplies to a country till they pay you for there things now thats a plan it's easy when you're evil like me " " what gives you the title more evil then us apart from killing everyone " said Mege Mom. Scarecrow smiled and had hoped for that question and started to sing

Scarecrow: When the Devil is to busy and Deaths with Billy and Mandy they call on me by name you see for my special touch. To the gentlemen i'm Mis. Fortune to the ladies i'm Sir. Prise. But call me by any name any way it's all the same. I'm the fly in your soup, i'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the pea beneath your bed, i'm the bump on every head, I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm the pin in every hip, I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wriggle and writhe. And it's so easy when your evil this is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me i do it all because i'm evil and i do it all for free your tears are all the pay i'll ever need. While there's children to make sad, while theres candy to be had, while theres pockets left pick, while theres granny to trip down the staires i'll be there i'll be waiting round the corner it's a game i'm glad i'm in it cause theres one born every minute. And it's so easy when your evil this is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me i do it all because i'm evil and i do it all for free your tears are all the pay i'll ever need. I've pledged my allegence to all things dark and i've promised on my damned soul to do as i am told Lord Beelzibub has never seen a soldier quite like me not only does his job but does it happily. I'm the fear that keeps you awake, i'm the shadows on the wall, i'm the monsters they become, i'm the nightmare in your skull, i'm a dagger in your back an extra turn upon the rack, i'm the whimpering of your heart a stabbing pain a sudden start. And it's so easy when your evil this is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me i do it all because i'm evil and i do it all for free your tears are all the pay i'll ever need, and i do it all for free your tears are all the pay i'll ever need.

The Villains looked shocked that he had just burst out singing but the song got his point across the villains knew he was the evilist of the evil. " So are you going to do what i say or do i have to sing again because if i do i'll start killing because this is Codename Teens Next Door Fear not High School Musical ". The villains smiled and nodded and Scarecrow smiled " he's what were going to do... ". Nigel was getting his wounds treated by Kuki and another Doctor while Abby was talking with Rachel about Scarecrow's next move. " He might try to destroy the moonbase " " yeah but how could get enough explosive into the base to destroy it all ". Just then the ground rumbled and the Teens looked and saw the hundrads of Scarecrow's destroying everything and where they went people were lying dead " Battle Stations " ordered Rachel and the Teens moved out to combat the Scarecrow army. One appered and tried to kill Nigel but Rachel grabbed him and threw him into a building and then another appered throwing Joker cards and then two more ran at them with Scythes. Rachel fired her lasers but they simple got back up " we need back up on 50th and lexington now " " we can't sir the moonbase is under attack by the villains and Scarecrow " " copy that over and out ".

Rachel went to Nigel and Abby " soldiers were going to the moonbase, Scarecrow is there and were going to stop him and then we can concentrate on these later ". The three moved through the back allies of the carnage and arrived at a C.O.O.L.B.U.S and they all jumped on but a Carecrow grabbed Abby and pulled her off and started fighting her and as they fought the Toomy appered and kicked Scarecrow down as Abby ran onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S but the Tommy was grabbed by another Scarecrow who put a knife on his lips. " Can i tell you a story my adopted father told me to smile more like he does but the way he smiles is by hurting people and one day he killed my adopted mom and then he put a knife in my mouth " he placed the knife in his mouth " and as he held it there i thought what he said and then it hit me and i realised that the point of life is to enjoy yourself no Heaven or Hell just the life and then darkness so i then grabbed the mans hand and broke his wrist and grabbed the knife and placed it into his mouth " he placed the knife in Tommy's mouth " and then i gave him something to smile about... perminatly ". Scarecrow moved the knife through his cheek and back of his throat killing him. Scarecrow looked at the others who were flying away and the Scarecrows went back to destroying stuff. During the flight they were sad to see Tommy killed and they knew that Hoagie will be in agony about the lose. They saw the moonbase and most of it was on fire and outside the base was loads of TND ships fighting curved ships with plasma guns and rockets.

They landed the and saw TND were in controll of this hanger they saw Patton so they went to him " Numbuh 60 what's the situation " " yes sir we own here and the main controll room but everywhere else has been over run by Scare-Troops and Villains ". Abby listened to this and all of a sudden thought of Hoagie in the hospital wing so she stepped back to a vent and ripped the cover off and crawled into the vents. Kuki saw that Abby was gone " Numbuh 1 " " yes Numbuh 3 " " Numbuh 5 has disappered ". Nigel looked and saw she was gone " search the room " ordered Nigel. The TND moved through the room and then one of them found the vent " sir one of the vents is missing ". Nigel looked and saw one set of footsteps in the dust " she crawled into here... i'll go find her ". Nigel started looking for Abby in the vents. Abby reached the hospital wing and hearded screaming in the room. She found another vent and looked and saw Scarecrow standing above Hoagie who was lying on the ground holding the stab wound. Abby watched as Scarecrow had his fun. He kicked him across the face and then injected him with the fear toxin but this one was different to his other stuff. Hoagie looked and saw Scarecrow was twisted in a circle infront of him and the room was no longer there. Scarecrow delivered three kicks to his stomach and then placed his hand on Hoagie's back and electricuted him with an over powered joy buzzer. He kicked him again and then gased him again with more toxin. Abby tried to push the vent of to get to Hoagie but she was pulled back by Nigel who had caught her but Abby struggeled and then Nigel overpowed her and she stopped but then nutted Nigel and kicked the vent off and looked at Scarecrow with anger in her eyes which had turned crimson red. Scarecrow smiled " this is where the fun begins " Scarecrow turned and ran with Abby right behind him while Nigel helped Hoagie.

Scarecrow ran past all the villains with Abby right behind her and everyone stayed back due to the fact that Abby was pissed. Scarecrow reached a platform edge and looked down and saw a long drop with platforms dotted in the way hanging in the air. Scarecrow turned and saw Abby lung at him and took him down with her. They landed on a platform and Abby was dazed but Scarecrow was right at her. He kicked her head and she fell down and onto and another platform so Scarecrow followed her but this time Abby was ready. She fired off all her moves form punches to kicks, jabs to uppercuts and kicks to the face to leg kicks but everymove was either parried or dodged by Scarecrow. " Before you arrived i had quite a while with Hoagie oh how much he screamed and pleaded with me but i continued in later years you'll be the one wearing the trousers in that relationship " mocked Scarecrow as they fought. Abby continued to hit Scarecrow but he was able to predicte all her moves. And then it hit her he DID know all her moves so she would have to play dirty. She threw a punch and when Scarecrow lifted his hand to defend but she grabbed it and pulled Scarecrow in and then she brought her knee into his stomach but moved her knee further and further into his stomach till he coughted his lungs up so she brought her knee down and then up into his face. He fell down and clutched his face and then Abby pulled him up and ripped his mask of to reveal his face. " I'll break you in two " " well you'll have to catch me first ". Scarecrow smacked her hands off and jumped up and brought his legs up and pushed off her chest and flipped over the edge. Abby looked and saw Scarecrow smiling on the last platform so she jumped down and the moment she landed Scarecrow punched her in the stomach and then knocked the back of her head and then uppercutted her onto the floor. He got down and held her to the ground " i think you need a bit of medicane ". Scarecrow pushed his syringes into her wrist and she slowed entered insanity.

Abby looked and saw Scarecrow standing infront of her. The landscape was different the platform had grown and the place around th platform was on fire and Scarecrow was holding a scythe. She charged him and then activated her B.R.A and punched him and then fired off a dozen lasers which hit Scarecrow but he shook it off and slashed the armour with his sycthe. Abby stepped back and saw Scarecrow smiled and he then threw the scythe at her but she dodged it. Scarecrow fired his plasma blasts which hit her but luckily the armour stopped most of the blast so it simply hurt her, nothing more. Just then Scarecrow seemed to be grabbed by someone not there but he simply moved and seemed to snap someones neck and then looked at Abby. Scarecrow clicked and a load of skelingtons crawled out the ground along with two massive ones. Abby looked worried and then Scarecrow jumped in the air and morphed into his giant form " kill her slowly ". The skelingtons charged her but she simply smashed them apart when they got near her until Scarecrow smashed her but she flew away " not again ". Just then his eyes produced a red light which burned anything it touched so Abby flew away from that but it was catching her up, Scarecrow could move his eyes quicker then she could fly. So Abby flew at Scarecrow and punched him which simply made him fallback and then explode in a blue light. Abby looked and saw a load of Scare-soldiers around her knocked out and Scarecrow lying on the floor. Abby walked towards her but he then shot gas in her face as she coughted Scarecrow's face turned evil and deformed and lizards appered out the floor and swarmed her. Scarecrow kicked her down and then he stomped his foot and a knife poped out his foot " time for the fear to absorb you Abbigal Lincon " " you first ". Scarecrow wondered what she meant when a sword went through his chest he looked and saw Hoagie " got you ". Abby then grabbed Hoagie and flew them out of there. They kept flying till they reached the main bridge and then the place shook.

Abby looked and saw the floor crack and all of Sector V appered in time to see Scarecrow appering throwing fire pumkins and laughting as he did it. Scarecrow then jumped at Nigel and kicked him away and then following the momentum he turned and delivered a sharp kick to Hoagie's face and then landed and backflipped and drove his feet into Kuki's face and then jumped towards Walle and kicked him in the face and then he grabbed Abby's punch and then moved her wrist back and then broke it. Scarecrow smiled and moved back and cracked his neck and produced two of his bat like weapons and then waited for someone to attack him. Two operatives charged him and in two swings they were both dead and Scarecrow smiled at the new addicitons to his tally. Nigel stood and looked at Scarecrow and then they both ran at each other. Scarecrow swung but Nigel ducked and then punched him in the stomach three times and then across the face but Scarecrow brought his knuckels straight into his nose and broke it. Scarecrow smiled and joy buzzed his back and then prepared to slash his neck when a laser went through his hand and he looked and saw Rachel armed with a gun and her staff. Scarecrow smiled and jumped in the air and spun towards her. She moved and he landed next to her and then he swung his weapon around but Rachel blocked it with her staff but the next swing broke the staff in two and she stated to worry but then Kuki jumped on his back and then Walle kicked out his legs out. Scarecrow landed hard on the ground and then produced a white flag. Nigel walked away to see Scarecrow lung at him, he turned and grabbed Scarecrow and threw him into an escape pod. Scarecrow tried to break out but Nigel had locked it. " What are you doing Nigel " " setting it to end up in the sun " " NO i can't survive that " " good " " then you'll know how it feels to be me... a murder ". Nigel went to hit the button but couldn't until Rachel grabbed his hand and then they both pressed the button.

Nigel looked as the escape pod shot towards the sun and so Nigel opened the comms. " Any last words Scarecrow " asked Nigel. Nothing was heard until they heard chuckeling and then they heard Scarecrow full on laughting until he had no breathe but he continued until everyone would be haunted by that laugh and then the escape pod hit the sun in a bright explosion. Three days later everything was back to normal and the Scarecrow clones had disappered into thin air without a trace. Hoagie and Abby were happy in there love life and Kuki was still waiting for Walle to admit his love. Nigel and Rachel's love bloomed over all the others and theat love continued to bloom without threat of a man who thinks he's a crow repelant and they lived happily ever after. Just then Nostalga Critic appered and shot to the camera " or do they ". In a city away from Sector V a fireball landed in a back street ally. Out of the fire and dust a syringed hand shot out and clawed at the ground with laughter in the background.

The End ?


End file.
